Mad Life
by Jaeyong Twins
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 UP!] You make me so mad. You're different, you're making me go mad. I'm gonna be so mad. This luxurious fancy place Baby Look at me. Look at me, You make me so mad [ Jaeyong ] [ Johnyong, Yuten ] [ Jaehyun x Taeyong, Johnny x Taeyong, Yuta x Ten ] [ NCT ]
1. Prolog

**Mad Life**

 **Jung Jaehyun, Lee Taeyong, and other.**

 **YAOI, BL, Abal-abal, Typo, Gaje, Bahasa aneh, OOC.**

 **Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.**

 **FF ini berasal dari otakku sendiri. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah kebetulan.**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu Mad City—NCT 127.**

 **Mohon BACA dan MERESPON pertanyaan author note dibawah.**

* * *

 **Happy Reading~**

* * *

You make me so mad

You're different, you're making me go mad

I'm gonna be so mad

This luxurious fancy place Baby Look at me

Look at me, You make me so mad

* * *

Kalian tahu NCT?

Yeah. Boyband dari salah satu agensi raksasa di Korea Selatan yang baru debut tahun ini.

Aku adalah salah satu dari—sekian banyak—member NCT.

Aku Jung Jaehyun.

Setelah menjalani masa trainee ku, akhirnya aku bisa mewujudkan mimpiku menjadi seorang idol.

Selama masa trainee, aku berteman baik dengan sesama trainee yang berjuang keras mendapatkan debutnya. Dari anggota SM Rookies sampai unintroduced trainee. Aku senang sebagian besar teman baikku dari masa trainee juga debut sebagai member NCT.

Tapi ada satu hal yang aku resahkan.

Seseorang yang membuatku kacau ketika ia menampakkan kehadirannya.

Seseorang yang membuatku kacau ketika ia tersenyum manis dengan bibir tipisnya.

Seseorang yang membuatku kacau ketika ia—tidak sengaja—melihatku dengan mata indahnya.

Seseorang yang membuatku kacau ketika ia berbicara dengan suara khas miliknya.

Aku benar-benar resah. Seseorang yang selama ini kuhindari karena membuatku kacau dengan segala tingkahnya ikut debut bersamaku.

Lee Taeyong.

Dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membuatku seperti ini.

Sejujurnya, kehadiran Taeyong hyung yang sekarang selalu berada didekatku membuatku benar-benar muak.

Saat ini, ia sedang menunduk memunguti sampah cemilan yang dimakan member NCT Dream dan menggerutu tidak jelas. Sebenarnya bukan itu yang kumaksud.

Lihatlah posisi pemuda sialan ini. Taeyong hyung menunduk dan membelakangiku,—entah sengaja atau tidak—menunjukkan belahan pantatnya.

Aku ingin melampiaskan segala kekesalanku padanya. Dia membuatku benar-benar kacau.

Aku adalah orang egois. Aku ingin menerjang hidupnya sesekali, membuatnya merasakan kekacauan yang sering kurasakan.

Aku depresi. Aku stress. Aku merasa kacau.

Lee Taeyong.

You make me so mad. I'm gonna be so mad.

* * *

A/n. Hai~ aku comeback! Aku tau ini prolog yang sungguh gaje, tapi aku bener-bener berharap respon kalian.

Oh ya, mungkin ini terdengar ga penting, tapi aku kepikiran buat ff ini waktu les dan kebetulan itu pelajaran favoritku—ekonomi—dan karena gurunya nyebut-nyebut 'kota N' sebagai contoh, langsung kepikiran lirik Mad City deh.

Oke cukup deh bacotnya :v Mohon dijawab ya pertanyaan dibawah~

1\. Menurut kalian, ff ini lebih baik rate **M** atau **T**?

2\. **Perlukah slight pair** di ff ini? Apa **couple** nya?

3\. Menurut kalian, ff ini mending **dihapus** atau **dilanjut**?

Mohon dijawab ya~ Btw, aku kangen kalian semua :') Semua readers ku dan semua Jaeyong shipper diluar sana :')

* * *

 **Love, Vava.**

P. s. Beberapa hari lagi aku bakalan **post chapter 3** di ff ' **Jung Family Series** '


	2. I'm gonna be so mad

**Mad Life.**

[ **Jaehyun x Taeyong** ]

[ **Yuta x Ten** ]

[ **Johnny x Taeyong** ]

YAOI, **OOC**.

Semua cast di ff ini milik tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan SM Ent.

FF ini berasal dari **otakku sendiri**. Jika ada kesamaan dengan FF lain hanyalah sebuah **kebetulan**.

 **Terinspirasi** dari lagu **Mad City—NCT 127**.

 **Dilarang keras sengaja meniru ide dan isi cerita**. Aku memang masih **bocah** , tapi **tolong hargai** **karya abal-abal bocah** yang satu ini, ya ^^

* * *

 **Happy Reading~ ^^  
**

* * *

You make me so mad

You're different, you're making me go mad

I'm gonna be so mad

This luxurious fancy place Baby Look at me

Look at me, You make me so mad

* * *

Aku memakai topeng.

Maksudku, bukan memakai topeng setiap saat. Ini seperti perumpamaan.

Aku menjadi sosok cutie pie di depan kamera dan Taeyong Hyung.

Aku tahu, penggemar diluar sana lebih menyukaiku sebagai sosok yang manis dengan dimple ku. Manager Hyung tidak henti-henti nya mengingatkanku untuk menjadi sosok ini dan itu untuk mengambil hati para penggemar.

Lelah? Tentu saja. Ini bukanlah diriku yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin untuk menjadi seorang cutie pie di depan penggemar, aku masih mampu melakukannya. Aku juga sosok idol pada umumnya yang merasa senang ketika penggemar menyukaiku.

Tapi untuk Taeyong Hyung? Cih.

Sebenarnya, Pihak SM dan Manager Hyung tidak menyuruhku untuk seperti ini. Ini semua karena desakan anggota NCT, bahkan trainee SM untuk membuatku lebih menghargai Taeyong Hyung.

Aku ingat wajah Taeyong Hyung yang terlihat gembira ketika aku pertama kali mengajaknya mengobrol. Ia tidak berhenti berbicara, mengatakan betapa senangnya dia karena aku berbicara dengannya, memaki-maki dirinya sendiri karena sempat percaya dengan gossip di kalangan trainee tentang diriku yang menghindarinya.

Aku tertawa miris dalam hati, karena memang gossip itu kenyataan.

Sejak saat itu, Taeyong Hyung selalu dekat denganku, mengekori ku kemanapun. Seolah-olah dimana ada Jung Jaehyun, pasti ada Lee Taeyong.

Aku benar-benar muak.

Karena sekarang aku dapat melihat senyumnya yang manis namun menyebalkan kapan saja. Tingkah nya yang ceroboh juga membuatku kesal.

"Jaehyun Hyung!"

Aku tidak memperdulikan teriakan Mark yang membuyarkan lamunanku tentang Taeyong Hyung. Memilih hal yang lebih berguna daripada meladeni teriakan Mark yang semakin menjadi-jadi, aku berjalan menuju sofa. Menghempaskan tubuhku disana, dan meminum susu cokelat dengan tenang.

"Hyung! Jaehyun Hyung!"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Bocah ini keras kepala sekali. "Diam, Mark."

"Susu Cokelat!" Mark berdiri di depanku, menunjuk gelas yang masih kupegang. "Susu, Hyung!"

"Jaehyun, berhenti menggangu Mark." Taeil Hyung duduk di sebelahku, tersenyum iba melihat Mark yang masih menunjuk gelas susu.

Aku menyesap susu cokelat, berniat menggoda Mark lagi. Tentu saja, dalam sekejap suara rengekan Mark terdengar diseluruh dorm kami.

"Hyung, kau selalu saja begitu!" Mark terdengar kesal. "Hyung bisa membuat susu sendiri, atau Hyung bisa meminta Taeyong Hyung membuatkannya."

"Aigoo~ Mark, sudahlah."

Sosok sialan itu muncul. Ia berlari kecil menghampiri Mark dan memeluknya. Aku membuang wajahku benci.

Sok perhatian, cih.

"Jangan mengganggu Jaehyunnie, Mark. Kau bisa menyuruhku membuatkan susu untukmu lagi."

Jadi ini buatan Taeyong Hyung?!

Aku yang tadinya menyesap susu hingga setengah gelas, tersedak hebat saat mendengar ucapan Taeyong Hyung. Taeil Hyung merebut gelas susu dan meletakkannya di meja kecil, lalu beralih menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

"Hati-hati, Jae."

Sedangkan Mark? Bocah itu menahan tawanya. Sialan, memang.

Taeyong Hyung mengernyitkan alisnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tersedak, Hyung." Aku menjawab seadanya.

"Bayi pun tahu jika kau tersedak, Jaehyun Hyung." Haechan yang berjalan melewati kami menyahut. "Taeyong Hyung, beri aku sarapan~"

"Sarapan sudah menunggumu dengan sabar selama kau mandi." Taeyong Hyung tersenyum manis, yang diabaikan dengan Haechan karena bocah itu sudah berlari ke dapur.

"Aku ingin sarapan!" Mark menarik tangan Taeyong Hyung. "Buatkan aku susu juga, Hyung!"

Taeyong Hyung mengangguk dan mengacak rambut Mark. "Ayo, bayi besar."

Aku memandang punggung Mark dan Taeyong Hyung. Mungkin aku akan terus menatap punggung mereka sampai benar-benar hilang di hadapanku jika Taeil Hyung tidak menyenggol lenganku, membuatku mau tidak mau menoleh kearahnya.

"Mereka berdua manis." Taeil Hyung tersenyum geli. "Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Lebih mirip seperti bayi dan ibunya yang cerewet." Aku diam-diam melirik gelas susu yang mulai dingin. Rasa haus yang kurasakan tadi mendadak menghilang.

Taeil Hyung tertawa. Ia menepuk pundakku dan berdiri. "Sarapan, Jae?"

Aku menggeleng, dan Taeil Hyung mengangguk paham. Ia meninggalkanku sendirian.

Aku berdiri, berjalan dan menaiki tangga menuju salah satu kamar dengan pintu yang tertempel stiker disana-sini. Aku memasuki kamar itu tanpa mengetuk pintunya.

"Jaehyun?" Yuta Hyung melirikku sekilas.

Aku menghempaskan tubuhku, menindih tubuh Yuta Hyung yang masih terbalut selimut.

"Jung sialan, menyingkir!" Yuta Hyung mendorong tubuhku, dan aku tertawa melihat wajahnya yang kusut karena bangun tidur. "Lain kali ketuk pintunya! Jangan abaikan stiker larangan di pintu kamarku!"

Sebenarnya ada satu stiker yang paling mencolok di pintu kamar Yuta Hyung, sebuah kalimat dalam bahasa jepang yang berarti 'perjaka dilarang masuk'. Bukannya aku tidak mengerti artinya, tapi selama ini aku lebih memilih mengabaikan stiker konyol yang terpampang jelas itu.

"Psst, sarapan sudah siap." Wajah Ten Hyung yang manis menyembul di balik pintu secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu, Hyung."

Yuta Hyung memukul kepalaku setelah aku menjawab Ten Hyung. "Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu jika sudah ada sarapan, Jung?!"

Aku mengusap kepalaku kasar. "Aku baru saja membangunkanmu untuk sarapan, Hyung."

"Dengan cara menindihku?!"

"Berhenti. Astaga, kalian seperti anak kecil." Ten Hyung cepat-cepat duduk diantara kami.

Aku reflek mengalihkan pandanganku ketika Yuta Hyung mencium Ten Hyung untuk membungkam kata-katanya. Tingkah mereka membuatku mengingat suatu hal yang bisa dibilang aib bagi agensi kami.

Penggemar dari SM Entertainment pasti sudah tidak asing lagi dengan interaksi anggota grub yang lebih mencolok dari yang lain. Mungkin sadar atau tidak, agensi kami mulai membangunkan jiwa fujoshi dalam diri penggemar di setiap grub yang berada dibawah label SM Entertainment. Sebelumnya, pihak SM akan memutuskan siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi sosok 'couple' dimata penggemar.

Apa hal ini merugikan pihak grub tersebut? Apakah dari sekian banyak couple buatan SM real? Adakah yang gagal?

Aku diam-diam tahu pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering tidak sengaja kudengar.

Bisa dibilang, pihak grub mendapat keuntungan. Pihak grub akan menjadi sorotan penggemar karena 'couple buatan' yang menurut mereka menggemaskan dan manis.

Mereka yang ditekan oleh pihak SM agar seolah-olah menjadi 'couple' bisa juga seakan-akan menikmati perannya. Dorongan oleh penggemar yang mengakui diri mereka sendiri sebagai hardshipper juga menjadi salah satu poin pendukung, yang membuat perasaan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi.

Tapi interaksi lebih dari salah satu anggota dalam grub bukan selalu berarti mereka real. Ada beberapa anggota grub yang menjalin hubungan dengan diam-diam dan tanpa sepengetahuan netizen karena sedikitnya interaksi mereka di depan kamera.

Contohnya dua Hyung didepanku ini.

Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa couple yang benar-benar real. Aku hanya tahu beberapa diantara mereka. Lagipula, aku menghormati privasi mereka.

"Jaehyun?" Ten Hyung membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kau banyak melamun hari ini."

"Karena Taeyong Hyung?" Yuta Hyung menendang bantal yang menghalanginya untuk duduk.

Mereka adalah sahabat baikku. Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung adalah salah satu sahabat yang aku ceritakan tentang masalah yang berhubungan dengan Taeyong Hyung secara detail. Mereka berdua benar-benar mengerti diriku yang sebenarnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu sekilas setelah berfikir lama.

"Kau aneh, Jae."

"Kenapa?" Aku menatap Yuta Hyung dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu kacau karena Taeyong?" Yuta Hyung mengusap wajahnya. "Maksudku, ayolah, yang membuatmu kacau seperti orang gila hanyalah sosok pemuda naif bernama Lee Taeyong."

"Aku tidak tahu, Hyung. Sudah berapa kali kukatakan pada kalian?"

Ten Hyung berdeham sebentar. "Jaehyun, coba ceritakan pelan-pelan. Mengapa kau bisa menjadi sangat kacau karena Taeyong Hyung?"

Aku suka nada bicara Ten Hyung. Ia benar-benar lembut, membuatku merasa sedikit rileks diantara perasaan kacau. Ten Hyung benar-benar berbeda dengan Yuta Hyung yang nada bicaranya seperti mengajak ribut jika berurusan dengan masalahku ini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti kapan dan bagaimana aku bisa seperti ini."

"Jaehyun," Yuta Hyung menarik bahuku menghadapnya. "Bagaimana jika ternyata kau... Um, menyukainya?"

"Tidak!"

Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung sedikit tersentak kebelakang ketika aku berteriak.

"Yah.. Kau tahu? Kebanyakan orang akan menjadi kacau ketika berada didekat orang yang dicintainya." Yuta Hyung menggaruk tengkuknya, lalu memandang Ten Hyung dengan intens. "Termasuk diriku juga."

Ten Hyung menepuk bahu Yuta Hyung dengan wajah memerah malu ketika melihat raut wajahku yang semakin gelap, dan tersenyum kikuk padaku. "Jaehyunnie, jangan terlalu memikirkan hal ini."

"Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan hal itu? Sedangkan orang yang membuatku kacau selalu berada didekatku."

"Aku rasa kau harus pergi keluar sejenak, Jaehyun." Yuta Hyung bergumam, tapi aku mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ya, sekedar refreshing, mungkin?" Ten Hyung mengangguk.

Benar juga. Tidak ada salahnya, 'kan? Lagipula aku benar-benar bosan berada di dorm sementara kami tidak ada jadwal.

Yuta Hyung yang tiba-tiba berdiri mengalihkan perhatianku dan Ten Hyung.

"Tentang izin ke manager Hyung, serahkan padaku. Sekarang, ayo kita turun. Aku benar-benar lapar."

Aku tersenyum tipis mengikuti mereka yang berjalan dengan tangan yang tertaut.

* * *

Sekarang aku sedang duduk di bangku pinggiran jalan yang ramai. Samsoeng-dong memang selalu ramai, apalagi di malam hari seperti ini.

Manager Hyung memang mengijinkanku keluar, tapi di malam hari. Dan disinilah aku, duduk dan kedinginan karena udara malam yang benar-benar dingin.

Aku membenarkan letak masker yang kupakai. Dorm NCT tidak terlalu jauh dari posisiku, tapi tetap saja aku takut jika ada penggemar yang mengetahui keberadaanku yang sendirian seperti ini. Sebenarnya aku sedang menunggu seseorang yang mau menemaniku keluar dorm. Sahabat lamaku.

"Jaehyun?"

Aku mendongak kaget ketika seseorang memanggil namaku.

"Kau benar-benar Jaehyun, 'kan?"

Tanpa banyak berbicara, aku menurunkan sedikit maskerku. Dia adalah orang yang kutunggu, maka dari itu aku tidak ragu-ragu mengakui identitasku.

Dia menghela nafas lega. "Akhirnya. Kau tidak tahu betapa sulitnya aku menemukanmu, Jung! Ada banyak orang disini. Untung saja aku tidak salah."

"Nama margamu juga Jung." Aku mengabaikan omelannya yang mirip seperti Taeyong Hyung. Mereka berdua mirip, sama-sama cerewet.

Ugh! Kenapa aku memikirkan Taeyong Hyung lagi?

Dia memutar bola matanya. "Jadi, kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Ayo kita berbicara sambil berjalan-jalan di trotoar jalanan Samsoeng-dong." Aku menariknya agar berjalan mengikutiku.

"Bagaimana jika ada penggemar dari kita yang tahu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Semoga saja tidak."

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Aku menatapnya heran. Pertanyaannya membingungkanku.

"Tujuanmu."

Dasar perempuan! Kenapa tidak berbicara langsung pada poin utamanya dari tadi?

"Ini tentang Taeyong Hyung."

Dia menghela nafas. "Sudah kuduga."

"Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung menyarankanku keluar untuk refreshing. Tapi aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkannya saat ini. Dan maka dari itu aku mengajakmu keluar." Aku mengacak rambutku kasar. "Chaeyeon, aku benar-benar kacau."

"Aku tahu, Jaehyun." Chaeyeon mengangguk. "Semua keluh kesahmu dari chat yang selalu kau kirimkan padaku, aku benar-benar paham keadaanmu."

Selain Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung, aku bercerita semua tentang masalahku ke Chaeyeon. Jung Chaeyeon, sahabatku di SOPA.

"Aku harus bagaimana?"

Chaeyeon mengangkat pundaknya sekilas, membuatku gemas sekaligus kesal. Dia terlihat baik ketika menasehatiku tentang hal ini di chat, tapi ketika bertemu langsung dia pasti bertingkah menyebalkan!

"Jung, aku serius!" Aku mendesis kesal.

"Nama margamu juga Jung."

Dia meniruku. Sialan.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan, seperti Taeyong Hyung!"

Chaeyeon tertawa kecil, membuatku menatapnya heran. "Apa yang lucu?"

"Taeyong oppa? Kau benar-benar terlalu sering memikirkannya." Chaeyeon mengangkat tangannya ketika aku membuka mulutku, berusaha menyangkal ucapannya. "Lagipula aku merasa Taeyong oppa menggemaskan! Aku melihat perilaku asli dari dirinya di program NCT Life. Astaga, Jaehyun, dia benar-benar jauh dari sosok menyebalkan yang sering kau ceritakan padaku."

"Tapi dia menyebalkan! Dia yang membuatku kacau tanpa sebab seperti ini!"

Chaeyeon berdeham sekilas. "Baiklah, tapi ingat kata-kataku ini,"

Aku sedikit mendekatkan tubuhku pada Chaeyeon agar dapat mendengar ucapannya dengan baik.

"Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu."

"Itu lagi?" Aku tidak terima dengan hal ini. "Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung juga selalu mengatakan hal itu! Apa hal itu benar-benar penting?!"

"Aku serius, Jaehyun. Kau harus bisa mengendalikan dirimu jika berada didekat Taeyong oppa. Jujur saja, rasa kacaumu sedikit membuatku khawatir."

Aku berdecak. "Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Astaga, jangan hiperbola, Chaeyeon."

"Bukan itu. Kau tidak mengerti." Chaeyeon menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lalu apa?"

"Sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang bisa saja kau lakukan jika tidak mengendalikan dirimu dengan baik." Chaeyeon tiba-tiba berteriak kesal, membuatku ingin menepuk bibirnya. Karena teriakannya, orang-orang disekitar kami memperhatikan Chaeyeon dengan heran. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Tapi aku berharap kau benar-benar mematuhi dan mengingat perkataanku ini. Ah, termasuk nasehat dari Yuta oppa dan Ten oppa juga, 'kan?"

Aku mengangguk. Kami terus berjalan santai sambil terus membahas tentang masalahku ini. Chaeyeon benar-benar pendengar yang baik, aku menyukainya.

"Jaehyun?"

"Ya?"

"Aku rasa ini sudah terlalu malam untukku keluar." Chaeyeon menggosok kedua telapak tangannya. "Aku harus pulang."

Aku mengangguk paham. "Mau kuantar? Kita bisa ke dorm NCT dan meminjam mobil manager Hyung untuk mengantarmu."

"Such a gentleman." Chaeyeon berkata dengan nada mengejek. "Kenapa laki-laki gentleman sepertimu bahkan belum pernah mempunyai kekasih? Aku bahkan penasaran siapa cinta pertamamu."

Cinta pertama?

"Aku rasa... Tidak ada."

Chaeyeon tertawa mengejek. Lagi. Ini sudah beberapa kali dalam malam ini ia melakukan hal itu padaku.

* * *

Aku menguap lebar ketika menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang. Aku benar-benar lelah karena berjalan tadi. Bukan hanya lelah secara fisik, aku juga lelah karena frustasi.

Frustasi karena Taeyong Hyung.

Aku cepat-cepat memejamkan mataku ketika mengingat Taeyong Hyung lagi.

Aku tidak yakin sudah berapa lama aku tertidur, tapi aku mendadak terbangun karena merasa haus. Dengan langkah gontai, aku membuka pintu dan berjalan ke dapur.

Dengan ruangan sekitar yang gelap, aku yakin ini masih larut malam dan semua masih tertidur. Dahiku mengerut heran, kenapa lampu dapur menyala?

"Jaehyunnie?"

Tubuhku menegang mendengar suaranya yang halus.

"Jaehyunnie, kau belum tidur?"

Sial, sial, sial, sial, sial.

"Belum, Hyung."

Taeyong Hyung tersenyum manis. Sialan, jangan lakukan itu!

"Kenapa?"

"Haus." Aku cepat-cepat membuka lemari es dan mengeluarkan botol air dingin, dan meminumnya dengan cepat.

"Kau sama saja seperti Mark. Dia memintaku membuatkan susu cokelat larut malam seperti ini." Taeyong Hyung tertawa pelan. Dia disuruh-suruh oleh bocah kurang ajar itu, dan masih saja tertawa? Dasar aneh. "Ah, Jaehyunnie, minum dengan pelan."

Aku terbatuk mendengarnya.

Taeyong Hyung segera menepuk punggungku. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku baru saja memintamu untuk meminumnya dengan pelan!"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Aku mengangguk dan mengusap air disekitar bibirku dengan ujung piyama yang kupakai.

Taeyong Hyung beralih lagi ke susu yang dibuatnya, mengaduknya setelah menuangkan air panas.

"Kau benar-benar seperti ibu dari Mark." Aku berceloteh asal.

"Kenapa kau bisa berfikiran seperti itu, Jaehyunnie?"

Aku mengangkat pundakku sekilas. "Yah, mengingat betapa sayangnya Mark denganmu, Hyung. Dengan masakanmu juga."

Taeyong Hyung tersenyum.

Tanpa sadar, aku terus memperhatikannya.

Kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini? Taeyong Hyung terlihat begitu manis dan menggemaskan. Perkataan Chaeyeon tadi benar juga.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku. Aku tiba-tiba mendorong tubuh kurus Taeyong Hyung ke arah lemari es, membuatnya memekik kaget.

"Jaehyunnie, ada apa?"

Aku menggeram kesal. Suara halus itu lagi.

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaannya, aku menyatukan bibirku dengan bibir Taeyong Hyung.

Taeyong Hyung menegang dan membelalak kaget. Ia berusaha menjauhkan tubuhku ketika aku menggigit bibirnya, memintanya membuka mulut dengan paksa.

Aku membelai lidahnya dengan lidahku, lalu beralih menggelitik langit-langit mulutnya. Taeyong Hyung mendesah pelan dengan sexy.

Aku memegang kedua sisi wajahnya, berusaha menahan dirinya yang masih mencoba memberontak. Kesal dengan ulah Taeyong Hyung yang tidak bisa diam, aku memiringkan wajahnya dengan paksa. Membuatku leluasa mengeksplor mulutnya.

Bagaimana bisa seluruh bagian dalam mulut Taeyong Hyung terasa manis?

Aku melepaskan ciumanku sejenak, lalu kembali mencium bibirnya lagi. Menekannya hingga kepala Taeyong Hyung terantuk lemari es.

"J-Jaehyunnie," Taeyong Hyung terlihat berusaha keras berbicara. "S-sud-sudah!"

Dengan terpaksa, aku melepaskan ciumanku karena merasakan helaian rambut belakangku yang diremasnya keras.

Plak!

Taeyong Hyung menamparku keras, membuatku terhuyung ke arah kanan.

Aku reflek memegang pipi kiriku. Aku bisa merasakan sudut bibirku yang anyir karena darah.

Sebenarnya, rasa kagetku lebih mendominasi daripada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Aku seketika menyadari apa yang telah kulakukan.

Suasana diantara kami mendadak benar-benar canggung.

"Hei, kenapa kalian belum tidur?"

Aku menoleh kaget mendengar suara berat Johnny Hyung. Ia mengerutkan alisnya heran ketika melihat kami yang berantakan dan nafas Taeyong Hyung yang tidak teratur. Johnny Hyung terlihat semakin heran ketika menyadari tubuh Taeyong Hyung yang gemetar.

"Taeyong, Mark merengek memintaku menyusulmu. Dia berkali-kali menanyakan susu cokelatnya."

Taeyong Hyung terlihat tidak fokus, ia mengabaikan Johnny Hyung.

Johnny Hyung berdecak dan menarik Taeyong Hyung dengan tangan kiri yang menggenggam gelas susu cokelat.

"Jaehyun, tidurlah. Ini sudah larut malam."

Aku mengangguk kaku.

"Selamat malam, Jae."

Aku terdiam sendirian di dapur. Jadi ini maksud Chaeyeon, Yuta Hyung, dan Ten Hyung tentang mengendalikan diri?

Aku mengambil ponsel di saku dan membuka Kakao Talk, mengetik dengan cepat tentang hal ini ke Chaeyeon.

Jujur saja, aku tidak berharap Chaeyeon membalas chat ku dengan cepat seperti ini, mengingat ini sudah larut malam.

Tapi Chaeyeon membalas chatku setelah berselang beberapa menit. Hanya balasan singkat, tapi membuatku sadar aku telah melakukan hal yang fatal.

Chaeyeon mengirim pesan chat dengan isi 'apa yang kau lakukan, Jung bodoh Jaehyun?!' dengan huruf kapital dan berpuluh-puluh emoticon wajah merah marah.

Aku menggigit bibirku, dan memilih mengabaikan balasan Chaeyeon.

Aku berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Yuta Hyung dan Ten Hyung. Aku tahu, mereka berdua akan mengamuk lebih parah dari yang Chaeyeon lakukan. Tapi aku juga tahu, aku harus menceritakan kepada mereka tentang hal bodoh dan fatal yang telah kulakukan pada Taeyong Hyung.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Makasih untuk review, follow, dan favorite nya ^^ Maaf belum bisa balas review satu-satu.

Special thanks to: **Shim Yeonhae, livanna shin, Kyunie, nctlover, davinevienvin, blakcpearl, Guest, tieneelau, drowninginfeelings, Sana427, rusacadel, Jaeyongrs, Black Readers, cabeteye0l, LeeTYX, restiana.**

* * *

 **Love, Vava.  
**


End file.
